


Careful Considerations

by evaagna



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble Collection, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaagna/pseuds/evaagna
Summary: Daily Prodigal Son drabbles based on one word prompts from the Goblin Cave.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright, Malcolm Bright & Sunshine the Bird
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52
Collections: Prodigal Son Drabble Dump





	1. Loud

Malcolm is desperate, spread out across the desk, cock weeping onto his stomach. He keens, nearly shouts, a garbled string of nonsense—and it's _too loud_. The door is locked and the blinds are closed, but Gil's office is hardly sound proof.

Gil's fingers come up to his lips, brushing over the soft skin there before moving to grab his chin, tilting Malcolm's face to look him in the eyes. "If you can't keep quiet, I can make you," Gil breathes, "How does that sound, baby?"

Malcolm nods furiously. "Please, Gil," he manages before Gil slips two fingers into his mouth.


	2. Tight

Malcolm looks into the mirror and grimaces. He runs a hand down the front of his suit, as if it will somehow fix this. Nothing will fix this, though, except maybe a very good tailor.

Gil glances over and starts to say, "Are you rea—" but then freezes. 

Malcolm hardly notices his gawking, too busy frowning at his reflection. "I need new clothes," he pouts, finally turning to look at Gil, "This is your fault."

Gil sidles up behind him, placing a warm hand over Malcolm's bump, and chuckles. "I think  _ you  _ suggested not taking your birth control, not me."


	3. Shape

Malcolm pretends that it's Gil who's working the toy into him—that he's not twisted around, shoulder and wrist aching at the strain.

It's bigger than what he's used to and he can feel the shape of it with every clench and release of his muscles. Every ridge stretches him that much more as he slowly presses it in. He'd gotten himself worked up, right on the very edge, before he even started with it for exactly that reason.

_ That's it, _ Gil says in his mind,  _ You can take it. _ He imagines Gil's free hand ghosting down his back.  _ Good boy. _


	4. Coach

"Breathe in, breathe out." Malcolm pauses, listening for the subtle whoosh of air telling him that Gil is still following along. "And into downward dog." He stretches into the pose, glancing over at the little sound of discomfort his partner makes. He can't help but chuckle, even though it earns him a glare.

Gil joining his morning yoga was entirely Malcolm's idea and the older man only agreed  _ under duress _ , or so he claimed. If coaching him through the sequence just so happens to give Malcolm a perfect view of that toned ass, well Gil doesn't really need to know.


	5. Offer

Malcolm walks Gil backwards until he's pinned against his own desk, then sinks down to his knees. He glances up through long lashes, knowing exactly the effect his eyes have, and watches Gil's throat bob. His hand comes up to pop open the button, but then pauses on the zipper. "You can grab my hair, and…" His mouth waters at the very thought. "Fuck my mouth, as much as you want."

Gil sucks in a sharp breath, hardening beneath Malcolm's fingers. " _ Jesus _ , kid," he curses, "You don't have to do that."

"It's fine," Malcolm smirks up at him, "I'm offering."


	6. Defeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is _not_ a drabble, sorry!
> 
> Also, warning for potential dubcon. But, like, Malcolm is into it SOOO

Malcolm's hands are tied behind his back, his legs carefully bound with his knees spread wide so that his ass is on perfect display. He's positioned just so, so that he can't get any friction where he most wants it, not even against the rumpled sheets beneath him. He has no leverage in this position and the side of his face is mashed into the pillow, but he's been instructed to stay there, so he doesn't dare move.

He'd been more than willing to let Gil truss him up, gladly accepting each the vibrating plug and then ball gag in turn. Being entirely at his partner's mercy like this is always a thrill that he craves. But then Gil had turned his back to him and just... left him there, went about his business in the loft as if Malcolm wasn't even there. 

First Gil went to the kitchen, grabbing himself a snack and a cool glass of water, and now he moves to settle on the couch, flipping the tv on. Malcolm can just barely see him out of the corner of his vision.

He whines around his gag, but Gil doesn't so much as react to the sound. This position is quickly becoming uncomfortable without any stimulation to distract him, so his erection begins to flag. He shifts minutely, trying to adjust the pressure on his back. The second he does, the vibrator flips on. 

Malcolm jumps, crying out through the ball in his mouth. His cock immediately jumps back to life. 

In his peripheral, he just catches as Gil stretches an arm across the back of the couch, just so that Malcolm can see the little remote control in his hand. He's only _pretending_ not to pay attention.

Malcolm squirms. The plug that Gil chose is thick enough that it fills him nearly to the brim, and the pulsing vibration sends an electric tingle through his entire body. Before he knows it, he's close. He's so close, _so_ close— 

But then the vibrator switches off.

Malcolm nearly sobs, sucking in sharp breaths through his nose. He tries to shift to get some kind of stimulation against his aching cock. He was _so close_ , maybe if he can just get a little friction against the mattress— But his bonds won't allow it. He nearly shouts in frustration, then sags, breathing slowly, deeply. 

It takes him a long time to back down from the edge, but he should have expected what was coming when he finally does. This time, when the vibrator flips on, Malcolm yelps and then moans.

Gil repeats it, over and over, giving Malcolm a long enough break that he starts to get uncomfortable but never letting him reach sweet release, all the while pretending not to even notice. He knows that Malcolm can come untouched—it's something that they discovered together—but every time, just as Malcolm is about to tip over the edge, he turns the vibrator off. 

Malcolm doesn't know how long it goes on, but he does know that he's never been so desperate in his life. He needs to come. He needs Gil to touch him. He needs— 

He nearly breaks down into tears as Gil finally stands from the couch, stretching as though he's trying to work Malcolm up even more, if that's even possible. 

Gil moves over to the bed and pops the release on the ball gag free, gently pulling it from Malcolm's mouth and wiping away the drool with the back of his hand. Then he helps Malcolm sit up, not releasing him from his restraints, but propping him up just enough to press a glass of water to his lips.

Malcolm accepts greedily, drinking down the cool liquid as fast as he can without choking. Too soon, Gil pulls the glass away, but then he replaces it with his own lips, warm and demanding against Malcolm's own. Malcolm moans into it, so overstimulated that he thinks he could come from that alone. He tries to chase him as Gil pulls away, but shaking and still bound, he can't put up much of a fight.

"Gil, _please,_ " he starts, but then the older man cuts him off. 

"Don't admit defeat just yet, Bright," Gil chuckles, "You're not supposed to be enjoying this."

Malcolm shudders, Gil's low voice going straight to his oversensitive cock.

"But you've really left me no choice. You didn't call for backup, _again_ , and I have to teach you to listen somehow." As he says it, Gil picks the gag back up from where it's been discarded on the sheets. He offers it to Malcolm, who swallows but then opens wide to accept. Gil smiles, something both fond and commanding twinkling in his eyes. "Good boy," he says, before turning away again and heading back towards the couch.

Malcolm squeezes his eyes shut and _whines._ This time, Gil does pause, just as he's about to sit down. "But don't worry," he promises, "I'll take care of you when I'm good and ready."


	7. Suntan

When Malcolm gets back from his vacation, Gil meets him at the airport. Gil's eyes immediately catch on the perfect sunkissed gold of his skin, dusting his cheekbones, trailing down his neck, disappearing beneath his shirt.

He needs to kiss that skin, so the moment they're in the loft, Gil ushers Malcolm straight towards the bed, discarding clothing along the way. He doesn't notice immediately, but once Malcolm is stripped bare and laid out for him, Gil nearly chokes. "How did you—" He cuts himself off with a curse— _ no tan lines _ . 

Malcolm smirks. "Guess you should've come with me."


	8. Fist

Malcolm winces away from the damp cloth that Dani dabs against his face, trying to clean off the blood. 

Gil watches, arms crossed. "You can't go after suspects on your own, Bright," he sighs, "You're lucky you didn't end up with worse than a broken nose."

Malcolm doesn't argue. He wonders if Gil will let him make it up to him at home tonight. Maybe he'll even let him blow him like this, while he can't breathe through his nose. 

He doesn't realize that he's smiling until Gil calls him out. "Did you even hear a word I just said?"


	9. Castle

Malcolm is stretched out on the couch next to Gil when their daughter jumps into his lap and shoves a plastic tiara onto his head.

"Daddy, play with me! You're the princess and Papa's the dragon."

He sits up and glances to Gil, who's setting down his book. "Aren't you the princess, Princess?" She's wearing the dress to match the role, after all.

"No, I'm the knight." She swings her foam sword wildly to emphasize her point.

Gil catches her arm. "What if Papa wants to be the princess?"

"No!" She reaches to adjust the tiara. "Daddy looks so pretty!"


	10. Jury

Malcolm settles between Gil's knees, close enough so his bare skin just brushes the soft fabric of the older man's trousers. The collar is a warm weight against his throat, but he's completely stripped otherwise.

He glances up and breathes, "I take instructions well, I promise."

Gil can't help but chuckle. "Jury's still out on that one, city boy." He threads his fingers through silky, brown hair.

Malcolm takes it as the encouragement that it's meant to be and leans in to nuzzle at his lap, pressing nose and parted lips into the growing bulge there. "Let me show you."


	11. Comprehensive

Jessica is ecstatic when Malcolm tells her that he and Gil are getting married. It's...honestly not the reaction that he expected, but then he realizes that, to her, an engagement means a wedding, and a wedding means an _event_.

And apparently she intends to invite all of high society's finest. "Have you started thinking about guests?" she asks, none too subtly, "I've started a list. Now, it's by no means comprehensive yet, but—"

"Mother," he interrupts, looking at her with pleading eyes, "We're not making this a big thing, okay? Just friends and family."

Jessica pouts. "But what about—"


	12. Relinquish

Gil can hear the indistinct echo of two voices—one calm, the other frantic—as soon as he enters the building. Malcolm didn't wait for backup, so when Gil finds him, the perp has the barrel of his gun jabbed into his chest.

Both of Malcolm's hands are resting steadily on top of the man's. He speaks softly, urging him to put it down. "I understand, but you don't have to do this."

Gil doesn't have time to think. He rounds the corner, ready to shoot, but just as he does, the man's grip relaxes and Malcolm pulls the gun away.


	13. Tail

Sunshine lands on Malcolm's head, her tail feathers whacking him right in the face. He reaches up to coax her onto his hand instead. "Hey, girl, what's up?"

She responds with a happy chirp and then a long trill. 

"Yeah, me too," Malcolm laughs, "Gil should be here soon. You excited to see him?"

Sunshine flaps her wings enthusiastically, bumping her head into his fingers as he scratches her feathers. She whistles once, twice, then the bell buzzes and she takes off to land on the banister leading to the door.

Malcolm smiles. "I'll take that as a yes."


	14. Lease

"So, your lease is up next month," Malcolm broaches. His eyes don't meet Gil's, a dead giveaway that he's nervous about whatever conversation he's trying to start.

"Yeah," Gil prompts. He  _ had _ mentioned that offhand a few weeks prior.

"I was thinking maybe we could...move in together?" Malcolm doesn't give him time to react, surging ahead, "I mean, you practically live here anyway and..." He takes a deep breath. "I sleep better with you beside me."

Gil feels a warmth fill his chest that only Malcolm has brought out of him in a long, long time. "I'd like that."


	15. Session

Malcolm leaves Gabrielle's office feeling conflicted. When she substituted _stabbed_ with _penetrated_ , saying that maybe his body is reminding him of his needs, he'd immediately thought of one person.

But... they haven't really gotten that far yet. There's been flirting and lingering glances since he got back, but nothing physical so far. So what's he supposed to do? Barge into the precinct and say, _You have to fuck me. Therapist's orders_?

His phone rings just as he pops the lollipop into his mouth. He can't help the self-deprecating laugh at the caller ID. "Gil! I was just thinking about you."


	16. Meet

Dani didn't realize that catching her Lieutenant making heart-eyes at their favorite boy genius was on today's schedule. As she watches from across the bullpen, Malcolm rambles and fusses while Gil pretends to be annoyed by the attention.

Edrisa stops next to her desk, almost dropping her stack of paperwork. "Oh my _gosh,_ they're so—!" She looks about ready to squeal or pop or... _something._ "Do you think arresting your future partner's dad counts as a meet-cute?"

Dani raises a brow. A meet _what_? "Whatever this is—" She waves a hand in their direction. "It's so sweet, it's kinda gross."


End file.
